


Rainbow Dash × Applejack

by Teyeong



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyeong/pseuds/Teyeong
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 14





	Rainbow Dash × Applejack

Rainbow Dash and Applejack push back onto their rear hooves, glaring at each other.  
“Is this what I think it is?” Twilight asks as she trots up to them.  
Fluttershy raises her head to softly comment, “Yep, they’re going to race… again” She quickly returns her gaze away from everyone.  
Twilight has a suspicious look in her eyes. She says slowly, “Quite often these days, huh?”, contemplating the situation.  
Rainbow Dash doesn’t take her focus off from the road, but responds, “I have to defend my title! Slow poke here keeps wanting rematches!”  
Applejack raises an eyebrow at the comment, “Uh, I believe we’re tied in wins?”  
“In that case, this match is my chance to pull ahead and show once and for all that I’m the fastest on both land and in the air!” Rainbow Dash finally breaks her intense stare at the path to look at her two friends standing by and continues, “Twilight, Fluttershy, you remember what we told you before right?”  
Twilight rolled her eyes, “Yes, you ask every time I come across you guys racing. ‘Don’t try to find us for the rest of the day. This is an intense competition that tests the limits of our endurance, so we’ll be busy’ Correct?”  
“Just checking” She grinned before getting back into her stance. “Fluttershy, we’re ready!”  
“Alright… On your mark, get set…” She barely squeaked out the final part as she curled back in fear, “Go”  
The two burst across the starting line drawn across the dirt, Rainbow Dash leaving her signature rainbow trail behind. Fluttershy was still curled up while Twilight stared in stunned silence as she quickly lost sight of the two galloping out beyond Ponyville.

The competitors kicked up a large dust cloud with the intensity of their hooves pounding against the trail. They were keeping neck and neck and soon found themselves to be deep within the forest. Despite the effort both were putting into the race, Rainbow Dash had lost the determined look in her eyes. She was smiling and had her eyes on Applejack instead of the road. An extended wing prodded Applejack and she took the implied message from it, “We’re far enough away. Let’s stop”. Applejack pressed her front hooves deep into the ground, using her remaining momentum to spin herself around and face Rainbow Dash, who promptly crashed into her, throwing both of them into the air. 

After they hit the ground, Applejack tried to gather herself again. As she came to, she noticed Rainbow Dash ahead, sprawled across a bush. The two worked to get her out of the foliage when Rainbow Dash asked, “Who won?”  
She received a groan in response, “Are you seriously still thinkin’ about that? It wasn’t even a real race!” Applejack said despondently.  
Rainbow Dash believed her desire to win had soured Applejack’s mood. Concerned and slightly panicked she tried to console her, saying, “Hey, I’m sorry, you know I’m competitive, but I didn’t mean-”  
Applejack nestled her head into Rainbow Dash’s neck. “You think that isn’t one of the reasons why I like you? I’m just… the weight of keeping this a secret is crushin’ me like a cider press. Can you blame me? I’m supposed to represent the element of honesty”  
Rainbow Dash took a few steps back and blurted out, “Woah, are you implying we tell everyone?”  
Applejack raised her voice a little, “What other option is there? Are we gonna keep on hiding around the-” She stopped after hearing movement in the bushes and peered over to them. Rainbow Dash quickly followed to see only for it to be revealed as a stork’s nest.  
Rainbow Dash untensed, “Whew! For a second I thought that might’ve been some pony”  
Applejack looked perturbed by that response “Well, would’ve been so bad if it was? Maybe some pony should know that we’re dating”  
“You’re dating?!”  
Rainbow Dash and Applejack turn around to see that Fluttershy had found them.


End file.
